


Any Other Use

by houseofthestars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofthestars/pseuds/houseofthestars
Summary: “Allow me to attend you,” Ferdinand says, and sinks to his knees with the grace he’d earned in battle.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Any Other Use

**Author's Note:**

> A quick and dirty prompt fill from the kink meme.
> 
> If you squint Ferdinand is trans in this, but there's no getting into details about that.

“Allow me to attend you,” Ferdinand says, and sinks to his knees with the grace he’d earned in battle.

It’s transfixing, as it always is. This man - all freckles and sun-kissed skin and sturdy muscle - pooling like silk between Hubert’s legs, sliding hands up the back of Hubert’s thighs and up to his backside like he’s never wanted anything else, digging fingers and thumbs in for purchase. Hubert shivers as Ferdinand leans forward and mouths at the hard line of Hubert’s prick where it presses against his trousers, scatters kisses along it through the wool and only moans when Hubert’s hips jerk forward impatiently. Ferdinand’s eyes flutter closed, fine red eyelashes dusting his cheeks, a single out-of-place strand of hair meandering across his forehead. He’s beautiful like this. Ferdinand is beautiful in every way, in every circumstance, but Hubert wants to crystallise this sight. Solidify the vision of Ferdinand’s lips smearing across the strain of his erection, the feel of his warm breath through the fabric, so that he might admire it the way others admire paltry sapphires.

Even as Hubert’s hips buck - needy, impatient - Ferdinand’s hands do not move. He only frames the jutting head with his lips, captures it as best he can through the wool, breathes in deeply through his nose as if he is trying to surround himself with everything that Hubert is.

“I never thought myself so inclined to such acts before you, you know,” Ferdinand says eventually, his mouth detaching softly and reluctantly, allowing him to murmur confession into the apex of Hubert’s thighs. He presses a kiss against Hubert’s erection as if compelled to before continuing: “But these days I find myself quite bewitched. Your taste, the feel of you— it is as if my mouth has forgotten that it should have any other use, sometimes.”

“I truly do not deserve you,” Hubert can only reply, ragged, and this is enough for Ferdinand to finally relax his grip on Hubert’s backside, drag palms along his legs and capture Hubert’s cock between the slide of his two hands.

“Nonsense,” Ferdinand says softly, with a smile. “You earned me. We earned each other.”

He undoes the buttons of Hubert’s trouser placket, drags the waist down so that he can continue his ministrations, smearing tongue and lips against the damp spot in Hubert’s smallclothes. Hubert bites back a gasp and feels himself twitch against Ferdinand’s mouth - his arousal is almost an ache, but he would sooner spill his own guts across the floor with the knife in his sleeve than disturb Ferdinand’s benediction between his legs, interrupt the soft moans Ferdinand ghosts across his cock. Ferdinand sighs and hums and licks and kisses until the fabric is damper still, glides his hands upwards to caress the jut of Hubert’s hip bones underneath his shirt, a touch that hums against his skin like tamed lightning. Hubert finds himself capturing his blackened fingers between his teeth, tasting the metallic tang of his own magic in an effort to stifle his need.

Ferdinand glances upwards at the motion, pulls away maddeningly, but only to reach for Hubert’s arm, tug it downwards. Hubert lets himself be led, and Ferdinand puts his hand to the waistband of Hubert’s own smallclothes. Hubert would never deny him; he pushes them down, lets his cock escape the waistband. He watches Ferdinand’s eyes fall greedily towards it, a faint blush of exertion across the constellation of his freckles now but all his attention upon his prize. Hubert wraps one hand around the base of his cock and guides the head to Ferdinand’s softly yielding mouth. Taps it against Ferdinand’s lips, smears precome across his smile and lets Ferdinand chase it with his tongue. Ferdinand tires quickly of the pursuit, however - he knocks Hubert’s hands gently aside so that he can press greedy kisses along his prick from tip to base.

“This beautiful thing,” he sighs against Hubert’s length, smiling at the twitch against his lips. “I shall never have enough of it. I would stay here forever, if I could.”

It’s not quite the kindness it sounds, and the way his smile widens between kisses shows that Ferdinand is perfectly aware of that - and that he is remembering the times that he has driven Hubert close to release only to stop, again and again until Hubert has been reduced to nothing but aimless disconnected syllables. Hubert would inform him of such, if his thoughts were not instantly scattered by the run of Ferdinand’s tongue back along his length, to the tip of his cock. He captures it between his lips, his head lowering in reverence and a moan reverberating against Hubert’s skin.

Hubert’s left hand gently brushes that errant strand away from Ferdinand’s head, then sinks fingers deeply into red curls. He lets out a breathy sound of need as Ferdinand’s tongue laps underneath his cockhead, greedily maps out what it can reach along his length. Ferdinand’s always so hungry like this: he licks and sucks and kisses, takes one hand from where it clutches Hubert’s hip to cup and stroke his balls, press gently behind, all the while moaning a low mindless rhythm of his own pleasure that makes Hubert shiver all the more.

Ferdinand’s claim of hardly being inclined to such acts rings hollow in these moments. Particularly as even the first time he had given himself to Hubert this way, in the dark of a ruined corner of the monastery, had found him just as hungry. Perhaps even more so, considering the shamefaced way he had confessed to coming still clothed - just from the undeniable weight of Hubert’s prick in his mouth, the knowledge of what he was doing. And even now Hubert can see how Ferdinand shifts minutely on his knees, squeezes his thighs together, a needy little rhythm that must give some relief as he ducks his head down further. He takes in what he can avariciously, and Hubert moans at the wet warmth of him, the fluttering of Ferdinand’s tongue against his length.

“You are _exquisite_ ,” Hubert breathes, and Ferdinand groans, pulls off to press wet needy kisses to the tip of Hubert’s cock before sinking his mouth down again, repeating, finding every way he can delight himself and Hubert with lips and tongue and the most delicately dangerous drift of teeth.

Hubert grunts, tightens his grip fractionally in Ferdinand’s hair, and Ferdinand takes it for the cue it is, letting Hubert pull him off his cock just enough that Hubert can take himself in hand, stroke fast and hard towards Ferdinand’s blush-streaked, freckle-starred, copper-dusted face. He watches Ferdinand’s eyes fall shut, his pink lips part once more, clever tongue outstretched and waiting, and that is enough for him to spend across Ferdinand’s face.

Hubert’s knees buckle, and Ferdinand’s hands catch about his thighs, guiding him softly to the ground beside him. Supported so, Hubert can tenderly pass a thumb across Ferdinand’s cheeks, gathering what has spilled and letting Ferdinand lick it away with a contented hum.

“Exquisite,” Hubert says again, his voice thick with adoration as Ferdinand sucks away the last of his spend from his stained fingertips.

**Author's Note:**

> @hausofthestars on twitter! we keep it PG over there though.


End file.
